donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer
Killer is the secondary villain in All Dogs Go to Heaven, ''the tertiary villain in the TV show, and a reformed anti hero in the threequel. He always serves as a "henchman" for Carface. He was voiced by the late Charles Nelson Reilly in the whole franchise, but he never appeared in the second film. Personality Killer is bumbling, neurotic, spineless, dweeby, mild-mannered, long-suffering, kinky, ingenious, loyal, loquacious, eager, rowdy and less evil compared to Carface. He is also very squeamish, and in the first film he once fainted at the sight of ketchup. He and Itchy share some similarities, both being sidekicks, and constantly being dragged into messes by their leaders (Charlie & Carface). But compared to Itchy, Killer has it harder, as Carface often mistreated, under appreciated, and blamed him for things that backfired. However, despite the abuse, Killer remains loyal to Carface. Later, he reforms. Actually, he might have a devilish side, as shown when he asks Carface if he should kill Charlie by having to squeeze his head with the pliers, which he seemed anxious to do so, but Carface decided against it. Appearance Killer is a skinny and slightly muscular American Schnoodle with light tan fur, bushy ears, and a bushy tail. He also wears a pair of oversized glasses along with a spiked collar. Killer's waist down and back legs are plump, while his torso and front legs are thin. All Dogs Go To Heaven After finding out that Charlie is back, Killer informs this to Carface, and is seen in the shadows plotting Charlie's death with Carface's other minions later on. He assists Carface in Charlie's demiseby getting him (and himself) drunk at the Mardi Gras, blindfolds the drunken Charlie and helps his boss run him over with a car and off the docks. Not too much later, he and Carface are forcing Anne-Marie into talking to a nearby rat, declining her access outside, until Charlie gets her out. Much later, Carface is about to feed Killer to some piranhas, when the Schnoodle told his boss about a ray gun, to which Carface agrees. The next day, Carface and Killer attempt to shoot Charlie and Anne-Marie, but Killer misfires, causing the pit bull to holler, "Morons! I'm surrounded by morons!" Well into the climax, Carface repeatedly told Killer to shut up, as if he did not need him any longer. The last Killer is seen in the movie, is when he pushes Anne-Marie away from the sinking boat. And then, he leaves the scene, reformed. It remained unknown what happened to him after this. All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 Killer does not appear in the sequel nor is he mentioned. TV Series Killer reappears in the series, once again serving as Carface's bumbling minion. However, in one episode, ''Sickicked, Carface is absent, leaving Killer to have a turn to be the main villain, as a day in the limelight. An All Dogs Christmas Carol In the beginning, Killer just followed along with Carface and did what Carface told him to do. But at the end, he gives a true heart. Killer is in the Christmas spirit and so is Carface. Relationship with Carface Gallery dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-804.jpg Trivia *Killer is one of only two characters who is voiced by the same voice actor both in the first film and the rest of the franchise, the other being Itchy, but unlike Itchy, this does not include the second film, where he did not appear. Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Idiots Category:Cowards Category:Crazy Characters Category:Villians who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters